The First Kiss
by books101
Summary: Ginny's POV after the Quidditch game that wins the cup in HBP. This is at the end of chapter 24, when they arrive back at the common room, and what happens. It will be a two shot, so keep a look out for the ch2. Read and please review!
1. Caught: The Snitch, and a Certain Boy

There! The snitch! Ginny saw it, and quickly spud her broom around, and raced towards the opposite side of the pitch, where she had seen the flash of gold. Weaving in between bludgers, beaters, and chasers, she dove to the right hoop. Distantly she heard the commentator.

"And the Quaffle goes to Gryffindor- Wait, Weasley is racing to the other end of the pitch? Could she have seen something? Chang seems to have thought so, and is catching up!" With the words boomed by the magical loudspeaker, the crowd seemed to have roared their support, but Ginny didn't focus on that. Cho Chang was catching up, and Ginny needed to get there first.

She swerved around the edge of the hoop, and there it was, trying to escape! A little further, and little more, knock Cho's hand aside, and-

"Gryffindor has caught the snitch!" the stands seemed to nearly burst as all the red and gold clad people stood, cheering their approval. "The score is four hundred and fifty, to a hundred and forty- Gryffindor has won the cup!"

Ginny suddenly found herself surrounded in the air by her various teammates, all crying, laughing, and hugging each other in a huge mass of brooms and red and gold robes. Slowly, they descended to the ground, where they landed just to be picked up by the Gryffindors coming onto the field. Ginny found herself held up next to Ron, who was looking quite happy, and holding the large, silver cup.

"GINNY!" he screamed over the noise of the crowd, "WE WON! WE WON!" All she could do was laugh.

"I know Ron! I caught the snitch, remember?" she felt she would loose her voice trying to talk over the noise. They were almost at the front doors now, and she knew the noise would not die down until the other houses left, and it was just the Gryffindors again. Then, at least it would be less people.

But at Ginny's last words, Ron seemed to deflate a bit. Ginny thought. 'Oh, yeah. Harry.' How could she have forgotten? Their friend, Ron's best friend, was the captain, and normally the seeker. And that stupid detention with Snape…

They were inside now, heading up to the common room. Their classmates still had them on their shoulders, not willing to put them down. "Do you see him?" She yelled over to Ron, scanning the people and halls for Harry.

"Nope!" Ron looked to be trying to find his friend as well. "Knowing Snape, though, there's no way he would be let out in time to see the game!" Ginny had to admit Ron had a point about their potions master. She just nodded. The other houses had left to celebrate or mourn in private, and Gryffindor was at the Fat Lady now, because they always gathered back in the common room. Harry would come back here, whenever he was released.

The Fat Lady got the password from someone, though because almost all of Gryffindor house was in her hallway, she really didn't need it. She smiled, and yelled some sort of congratulations at them, but it was lost in the noise as she opened, and they entered.

The team was dumped on the floor in the center of the common room, and they helped each other up to give hugs, and slaps on the back. Quickly it became apparent that someone had split off from the group, because the supplies from the kitchens were already on some tables. The butterbeer was tossed to the team, snacks were opened, and the party began. Nobody seemed to care their captain wasn't there. Ginny made her way to the back of the room, where it was almost certain Hermione would be. It was slow going, as people continually stopped her.

"Weasley! Amazing job, really!

"Didn't know you had it in you! Chaser, yes, but seeker…"

"Congratulations! You Weasley's can play any position, huh?"

"Ginny! Great job!"

"Weasley does it again!"

"Ginny! I didn't know how amazing you were at seeker!"

Ginny's back was hurting from all the pats she was receiving, and her jaw was hurting from smiling. She was worried about Harry, who had been in his detention for hours, now. Plus, she didn't particularly like getting appreciation on her seeking skills. She knew it had been necessary here, but she rather thought Harry was a better seeker; She much preferred chasing.

"Hermione!" The room was still so loud that she had to shout when she came near to her. Ron was just leaving Hermione's side, and Hermione had a faint blush on her cheeks. Ginny grinned. It was obvious that Ron, in his joy of winning, had hugged his friend. Now, she just had to wait until the two idiots confessed they liked each other in a way much more than just friends.

"Ginny!" Hermione had spotted her, and ran to tackle her friend in a hug. "Great job, really, I knew you could do it! The whole team was fabulous! Wait until Harry hears!"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm actually a little concerned. Does Snape always keep Harry this long in detention? Do you think he's all right?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and concerned for a moment, then her expression cleared. "No, no. I'm sure he's absolutely fine. Snape just wouldn't want the risk of him seeing some of the match, and they are all the way down in the dungeons." Ginny nodded, this made sense. "Plus, he always does whatever he can to make Harry miserable, and holding him longer, today of all days, will do just that." Hermione nodded firmly, as if she had reached a conclusion she liked. Ginny laughed.

Pulling her friend into a hug once more, she whispered, "You are such a great friend Hermione. I feel so lucky to count you as one of mine." She pulled back, and Hermione smiled her thanks, and it looked as though she was holding back tears. She mouthed 'you too' at Ginny, and smiled again, before disappearing into the crowd.

The room had quieted some, and people were just milling about, celebrating. Ron had still to let go of the cup, since they reached the room over a half hour ago, and Hermione was near him, probably listening to the various saves he had made, along with the group of people around him. Ginny smirked to see they were mostly girls. She continued to look around. The team was scattered, all talking to their friends, and laughing together. She spotted Dean, who looked kind of angry and upset. She'd feel bad, because she was certain it was over their breakup, but she was too happy. She knew they didn't work as a couple, and didn't regret breaking up at all.

Suddenly, the room became just as loud as it had when they had arrived, the screaming and cheering starting at the portrait hole, and moving farther into the room. The Fat Lady's portrait was open, and Ginny knew why. Harry.

Sure enough, she craned to see over people's heads, and standing in the opening, looking shocked, was Harry. He seemed to have been pulled into the room by the people standing by the door, and was still too dazed to move. Ron was running up through the people, the shouting, and the celebrating.

"We won!" He seemed to be saying more, but Ginny didn't notice. She was looking at Harry, and couldn't look away.

She saw how his black hair seemed to be standing every which way. His nervous habit was to run his fingers through it, and she thought it made him all the more handsome.

His bright green eyes, and the way they noticed everything, and they were scanning the crowd, trying to take in the scene.

She noticed that he barely took notice to Ron, and seemed to be looking at something else- her. That is when Ginny noticed she seemed to be running right to him. She barely noticed a shocked looking Ron, and she threw herself into Harry's arms.

Whether she had been thinking, or not, whether this had started as a hug, or not, it was soon more. Before Ginny fully understood what was happening, she was kissing Harry- something she had dreamed of for years.

And from the fact that he seemed to be just as ecstatic as her, she didn't think it was just her idea.

Her hands were moving to twine into his hair. She sighed into his lips- her hands had dreamed of this for years, but the soft, silky texture was not something that could be imagined. She felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, but she leaned back, needing air. Gasping for breath, she realized the entire common room had gone silent. Then, the cat calling, whistling, and cheering started up. She would bet that money was being exchanged, and she could imagine the looks on people's faces.

Hermione would be overjoyed, knowing how Ginny had been thinking of Harry for years.

Dean would be furious, and probably the cause of the glare burning a hole in her robes.

And Ron. He would have his 'protective older brother' face on, and most likely would be shocked. After all, Harry was his best friend. Hopefully he wouldn't consider this a betrayal.

Harry seemed to be scanning the faces behind Ginny, looking for something. He smiled, and then turned, and gestured to the still open portrait hole. Ginny grinned widely at him, and accepted his hand to climb down. They had a lot to talk about, and maybe they'd have time to get around to some of it.


	2. Confessions by the Lake

Harry took Ginny's hand as they exited the common room together. The Fat Lady looked surprised to see Harry leaving so soon, then she smiled and chuckled when she saw who he was with- not to mention the hand-holding and goofy smiles they were sporting. She closed behind them, shutting out the stares coming from their fellow Gryffindors.

Harry tugged on Ginny's hand, and she saw that he was pulling her to a tapestry that depicted a battle of some sort. She followed silently, and he pulled the heavy fabric aside to reveal one of Hogwart's many secret passageways.

No sooner had the opening been covered behind them, did Ginny very nearly attack Harry. After dreaming of being with him for years, and then finally giving up hope, she felt she was well entitled to want to feel his lips again. His arms wrapped around her waist until he was able to pull her closer, and her arms went up to his neck, to feel that smooth, messy hair again, and to pull his head down a bit to her level.

"Ginny" Harry murmured against her lips after a few moments. "I was actually thinking of going down to the grounds. Not that this isn't brilliant and all, but…" He trailed off, and she pulled back to look at him.

She saw his green eyes filled with lust, and hope, and happiness, and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. She looked around, and decided the dark musty corridor wasn't the most pleasant place to be standing.

"Lead the way, Potter." She grinned up at him, and he smiled down, taking her hand, and leading their way through the castle.

He reminded her of Fred and George- he seemed to know every secret passageway in the castle! They went silently, not feeling the need to talk, and just basking in the feeling of the other. Ginny was thrilled to be this close to him, and didn't want to spoil the mood with talk, however much she enjoyed hearing his voice. They stopped in random nooks and corners for quick kisses, but no prolonged snogging. She knew Harry wanted to get outside just as much as her- she noticed how he always looked to happy and carefree when on him broom in the pitch. That poor boy had too much on his shoulders, and the air always seemed to remind him to allow time for fun. Well, she was determined to make him have time for his own enjoyment!

They finally arrived by the lake, and say under an enormous birch tree, Harry leaning against it, and Ginny in between his legs. Ginny finally decided to break the silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Not that I'm not thrilled, and not that I don't feel the same way, but…" she trailed off, and Harry rubbed small circles on her back to encourage her.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"When, Harry? When…" She twisted a bit to look at him, and he sighed, turning her a bit so she was more facing him. She gazed into his eyes, and he seemed to find the courage to speak.

"To tell you the truth, Gin, for a while now. Since earlier this year, when you were going out with Dean. I was feeling this odd emotion, must have been jealousy," he winked at her, and she giggled, "but I kept telling myself it was purely elder brother protection, like what Ron kept experiencing." She was confused at this.

"Why, Harry? Why would you tell yourself that? Too scared to face Ron angry?" She meant it jokingly, but saw his face tighten into a grimace.

"Actually, yes." He saw her open her mouth to protest. "Wait Ginny, let me talk a minute, kay?" He waited for her nod, then continued. "I felt as though there was a this, creature, or beast of some sort, burrowing in my chest. Every time I saw you with Dean, or laughing, or upset, or saw your eyes twinkle, it would act up. It would be angry to see you with Dean, or upset that you were crying, happy that you were happy, or just pleased to be able to witness you joyful." He stopped for a moment to look at her, and placed a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"I had to keep reminding myself that you were Ron's little sister." She snorted, and he placed a finger over her lips to remind her to keep silent. He continued, "I knew he'd take it as a betrayal if I started to like you that way, and Ron was the first friend I ever had, the best friend a bloke could ask for. He was with me from the first incident with that troll, up to everything that happened in that bloody Department of Mysteries last year, and he's never left my side when I needed him. You are the Weasley's little girl- whether you like it or not, and there's nothing either of us can do about it. I knew he wouldn't take to kindly on me going after you; when I would picture _me _in that passageway snogging you, instead of Dean, then next image in my head was of Ron bursting in, telling me what a rotten mate I am. I didn't think I could take Ron turning on me. Plus, I felt there was something wrong with liking the girl I'd been living with like a sister during the summers. I felt like I shouldn't be watching you all Quidditch practice- especially when your boyfriend was watching you! Plus, Hermione told me last year that you'd finally moved on from that 'schoolgirl crush', and I figured I was too late." He said the last part as a whisper, tracing her lips with a shaking finger.

She sat still for a minute, digesting his passionate confession, then decided to speak. "I talk, and you listen, kay?" he laughed.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, Potter, hear it goes. I had a 'schoolgirl crush' on you for the better part of my earlier life, which just intensified when my brother wrote home to say who his best mate was, and then again when you rescued my from that dratted chamber first year. But, Harry, I never told anyone that what I felt for you was much more than I stupid crush. Why would I, when you obviously didn't feel the same way?" it was obviously a rhetorical question, so Harry didn't even attempt an answer. "Hermione, being the insightful witch she is, told me I was too quiet, and too shy. You didn't notice me except as your best friend's little sister for a reason. So, I attempted to be more outgoing. I made more friends, talked more in class, and slowly, I was able to talk in front of you, too. I tried out for Quidditch, and eventually I accepted boy's offers of dates, knowing that you weren't going to ask me. But, Harry, do you know what Michael, and Dean, and any other boy that talked to me showed me?"

He shook his head, and she looked deep into his green eyes, as if searching for his soul. "They showed me that it was always you, Harry. That every other boy that talked to me didn't have your voice. Any other boy didn't have your eyes, your lips, your hair, your heart, your bravery… I could go on and on!" She chuckled a bit at the look of wonder on his face. "The only thing I learned by dating them, was that slowly, you were beginning to notice me, and that no one could live up to you."

He pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. "Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry I've been so thickheaded all these years. I swear, I really had no idea, and-" she cut him off with another, softer, kiss.

"Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. I needed that time to grow up, and show myself that that crush could grow into something more. And you needed to see the real me, as the laughing, crying, whatever-else-you-saw, girl. You needed time to see me be able to be myself around you." She sighed. "You always mange to blame yourself for everything, could you try not to add this to the list?"

He smirked at her. "I can try… but only for a price."

"What would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"Please, please, if Ron comes running at me with a wand when we go back, could you shoot a bat boogey hex at him?" His eyes were pleading with her, and the only response she had was to laugh lightly, and kiss him.

"Sure, love. If my idiot of a brother comes at you with a wand, I will hex him. Though, aren't you the one that has escaped the most evil wizard alive on several occasions, and lived to talk about it?" Her eyes glinted mischievously up at him, and he chucked in reply.

"Ah, yes, but nothing I have ever seen comes close to your bat boogey hex!"

They shared a laugh, and sitting there in the sun looking at the lake, not even the thought of all the Weasley brothers coming at Harry could faze her. No, they were here, finally together, and there was no one in the world that could take this from them.

A/N: _ Hey! So, please, please review! I love all the favorites and story alerts I receive, but nothing pleases me more than even one word saying 'great!' or 'thanks' or 'needs work'. So, it would really mean so much to me if you would press that little green button, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW._

_Oh, and if anyone is interested in the reaction of Ron when they return to the school, please let me know, and I'll write it. Either as a one-shot, or as a third chapter- your choice. I was going to add it here, but this seemed a good place to stop. So, review and let me know what you think!_


	3. Confrontation and Bats

**_Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I'd love to be her, and to own the HP series. I forgot a disclaimer in the earlier chapters, so this is for all of them. I OWN NOTHING! Except several copies of all the books... but that hardly counts. :)_**

It was late when Ginny and Harry finally made it back to the common room. The sun had set over a calm, dark lake a couple hours ago, but Ginny hadn't been ready to face reality yet. Harry had summoned some food for a picnic lunch, and they had spent the day/evening snogging, talking, and airing old worries. The day left Ginny sure that no old problems would come between them- however, she wasn't so sure what the future would bring, especially since Harry seemed so unsure about things himself. He'd just mutter something about 'Dumbledore' and 'lessons', and change the subject.

So, it was only at about eight o'clock pm, that the two lovebirds found themselves outside the Fat Lady's portrait, debating whether or not to enter the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was watching them, looking suspiciously amused.

"Gin, it's not you he's gonna kill!"

"Yes, but Harry, didn't I promise to protect you from the evil Ronnikins?" She smirked at him, and kissed the tip of his nose. "There, there, Ginny won't let anything happen to you."

He simply glared at her. "Ginny, he's not going to be happy. I wouldn't be surprised if he's called the whole Weasley clan to help kill me!"

"Ha! As if he could actually kill his best friend!" Harry seemed to look a little relieved at this point, until she added, "he'll probably just hex you into oblivion- but you'll still be alive!"

"GINNY! This is no joking matter! Your boyfriend could be getting injured by his former best friend's hand in mere moments, and you're _joking_? Oh, I guess you are related to the Weasley twins…"

Now it was Ginny's turn to glare. "Harry, I would never lead you into somewhere to die!" although it was hard to talk with the happiness cursing through her. She'd never admit how thrilled she was to hear him referred to as her 'boyfriend'. She loved the sound of that! "Now, we're going in!"

He seemed to have learned by this point in their relationship (friends, semi-siblings, boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever they could be called) that her expression meant business.

"Ok," he agreed with a nod. "But, Ginny…"

She smiled. "Poor, Harry, the meanie won't get you." She cooed to him, and then she turned to the Fat Lady, who looked as though she was about to burst from laughter- if paint could do that. Could it? Ginny didn't have the time right now to consider it.

With hearing the password, the Fat Lady began to open for them, grinning.

"Good luck, my dears!" Just as she was about to swing open, Harry put a hand out to stop her.

"Is- is he in there?" she nodded. "Is- is he angry?"

She laughed. "Silly boy! Your girlfriend is getting you in there whether he is or not, so I suggest you get it over with!" For a painting, she was rather smart. Harry nodded and stepped back. He gave Ginny a hand up, and followed her as the Fat Lady murmured something about Violet owing her, and how they all knew the two would end up together some day…

Ginny waited for Harry to join her in the common room, and then the portrait swung shut. They surveyed the room. Ginny sighed. It looked the way it always did after a Quidditch match was won: butterbeer bottles everywhere, wrappers and crumbs littering the floor and every surface, tables overturned, couch pillows stained, and of course the house elves wouldn't be coming through for a couple of hours. Why couldn't the brave and loyal Gryffindors learn to clean up their own messes?

Well, one good thing would come of this: it meant that no one stayed downstairs too late on days like these, because the mess was too much to tolerate.

Ginny came out of her thoughts by a poke in her arm from Harry. From the concerned look on his face, she knew he was probably trying to get her attention for a while. She turned the famous Weasley red, and gave him a 'what?' look. He simply pointed to the fire: on a red couch in front of it, were two figures. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They looked to be talking quietly, and Ron looked agitated. He kept glancing at his watch. Ginny looked over at Harry, who looked quite relieved Hermione was there as well. Ginny snorted. For a famous wizard who was also the bravest person she knew, he looked to very odd places to find terror. Ron was as scary as Arnold, her Pygmy Puff.

Harry looked down at her at her snort, and she laughed. The sound seemed to freeze Ron, and he slowly turned around.

"Ginny Weasley," she didn't know he could speak so slowly, or so seriously! "Get over here, now."

She laughed again, an oddly carefree sound for the tension in the air. "Ronald, in case you have forgotten, you aren't my father. In fact, you are the youngest of the Weasley sons, and have the least authority to tell me what to do!"

That didn't seem to help Ron's temper, a fact both his best friends seemed to notice, as Harry stepped in front of Ginny, and Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm. Ginny laughed at the situation. Ron and Hermione looked perfect together, and yet they were both too big of dolts to tell each other how they felt. And here Harry was, protecting her after claiming he was going to be killed! And, if Ron was to fire a curse, it would be at Harry, not Ginny, anyway.

She stepped in front of Harry, ignoring his attempts to 'protect' her against her idiot brother.

"Tell me, Ronald, what did you want to talk to me about?" She walked up to him, and looked him in the eye. Hermione gave Ron a sideways look.

"Um, Ginny, I'm not sure it's the best idea in the world to bait him right now…" that was odd. Hermione sounded almost nervous, which was not at all a Hermione sound! Before Ginny could process this, Ron had his wand pointing to Harry.

But before the spell was even formed on his lips, Harry had yelled _"EXPELIARMUS!" _and Ron's wand flew across the common room. Of course, he was Harry, and was probably worried more about Ginny's safety than his own. He didn't have to worry about Ginny, no; she could take care of herself!

She pointed her wand at her brother, rage roaring in her ears. She didn't see Hermione's attempts to take her wand, or feel Harry's hand on her shoulder, and his voice in her ear telling her to cool down. No, with a nonverbal spell that would make even Professor McGonagall happy, she shot her older brother with her famous bat boogey hex.

"Ginn- Arg! Hel-" but the rest of his words were cut off as boogers flew out of his nose, took on the shape of bats, and proceeded to attack him. And, they did a pretty good job, if she did say so herself.

"Well, um, thanks, Gin. But, I didn't mean it, when I said you should protect me, you know, for future cases, and such…" She smiled into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I think I'm up for the challenge, thanks, but I'll let you take over if it comes to Voldemort. Deal?"

He laughed at that. "Deal." She went to kiss him, but he stopped her, pointing over her shoulder. "Not with Ron here. Speaking of which, shouldn't you perform the counter hex?"

"He deserved it." She muttered savagely into Harry's shirt, refusing to turn around and look at her brother.

"Gin, he's just your big brother, looking to protect his younger sister. Un-hex him, please?" With him giving her those pleading eyes, she couldn't say no.

"Fine! But you better behave, you hear?" she demanded of her brother, who was rolling around on the floor, trying to fight off the numerous number of bats still in full-on attack mode.

"Um, Ginny?" Hermione asked timidly, "You may want to wait for his acknowledgement until he can speak again…"

"Right." With a wave of her wand, and the well-thought counter hex, she 'saved' her brother from the evil boogey bats.

He sat up gingerly, at glared at Hermione. "Well? Didn't bother to help, huh? Guess 'best friends' means nothing to you?" he looked positively furious. Hermione, on the other hand, looked as though she hadn't enjoyed herself so much in years! She was very well practiced at containing laughter, though, so it was more a presence in her alarmingly sunny smile.

"Nope. I just thought that since it was your _other_ best friend you were brandishing a wand at, I'd let you two figure it out!" He just glared some more, then seemed to realize what she had said.

"Yes, well, Harry," he said the name with venom seeping out of his voice, "why don't you explain what going on?"

"No, Ronald," it was Ginny, with equal amounts of venom in her voice. Hermione looked proud, and Ron looked flabbergasted that his sister was speaking to him like that. "You are going to sit on that couch, and listen to us!" She pointed to the nearest couch, and Ron staggered over to it, looked bewildered, while Hermione sat next to him. Ginny perched on the edge of the huge armchair across from them, and pulled Harry down next to her. Ron glared at the fact that she was basically on Harry's lap in the tight confines of the chair, but chose not to say anything about it just yet.

"Ron, believe it or not, we're not betraying you here." Harry spoke quietly, but Ron acted like Harry had bellowed it with the enchanted megaphone from the Quidditch games.

"Right, mate, like you weren't the one-"

"Oy! Ron, you're doing the listening, remember?" Ginny was losing her patience now, and every Weasley knew what happened when that was gone. Ron quickly shut up.

"Now, I may be your little sister, but I am also fifteen years old now; I'm almost sixteen! And I am grown up enough to know what I am doing! No! Listen!" she demanded, holing up a hand when it was obvious he was about to interrupt. "Now, you know how long I've liked Harry: you've teased me for most of the time. Now it's not a schoolgirl crush anymore, and I'm really falling for him, Ron. You want your sister happy, and this will make me happy." Ron looked thoughtful at that, and Ginny went on, relieved. "Harry's been your best mate for years Ron, _years. _Would you let something like this spilt you up? When nobody knows what the future will bring? Will you really let such a good, trusting friendship go down the drain because you don't realize that Harry will treat me right? After all this time, you should know what kind of a man he is."

"Ron," it was Hermione, and Ginny hoped she had some words of wisdom, because Merlin knows Ron had no wisdom in his hole-of-a brain. "You know you trust Harry, and wouldn't you feel best knowing Ginny was in safe hands, and with someone who wouldn't hurt her? Knowing she was safe?" That seemed to bring Ron around, and he looked at Harry, a little guiltily.

"Sorry, mate, really. Didn't mean to point my wand at you…" at Ginny's snort of disbelief he continued, in a desperate tone. "Really! I would never try and hurt you mate! I mean, with all that you're going to have to do, and with Dumbledore's," but with Harry's quick glance at Ginny he continued on hurriedly, "and I want to be at your side, Harry, as best friends. I know you'll never hurt Ginny, hell, you're probably the best bloke for the job, keeping this one in line!"

Ginny glared at him, but was secretly relieved. Harry smiled, slowly. "Thanks, Ron, that means a lot to me. And, I really wasn't trying to betray you. I've spent the better part of this year arguing with myself, telling myself she was your sister, and it wasn't right…" Hermione beamed at this.

"I knew it! I knew you were finally falling for her!" Ron glared at her.

"Oy! Hermione, we're having a discussion here!"

"Oh, whatever, Ron!" But she was quiet.

"Y' know, mate, you could have warned me, before snogging her in front of the entire Gryffindor house."

Harry looked down bashfully. "Um, sorry bout that. I really didn't mean to, but I was so surprised, the winning of the game, the cup, everyone cheering, and then she was running towards me, and hugging me, and I didn't seem to have the control to stop."

"Well I'm glad of that!" Ginny put in, and Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That really isn't helpful, right now…"

"Well, I'm not!" She insisted, but sat back without further complaint, crossing her arms, and leaning back into Harry's strong chest contentedly.

"Well, mate, you going to take care of my sister?"

"Ron," Harry began, looking at the fiery red-head in his arms, "I could never hurt her, and I will protect her with the last of my breath. I think, I think…" He looked deep into her eyes, until all she could see was the emerald of his swirling around in her mind. He took a deep breath and continued, still looking into her brown eyes. "I think I love her."

Ron looked utterly flummoxed by that statement, Hermione squealed in an excited, and very un-Hermione like way, and Ginny simply gaped into his eyes.

"You, what?" she whispered.

"You heard me, Ginerva Molly Weasley. I think I may just be falling hopelessly in love with you."

She didn't know what to say, so she reached up to kiss him. But, that idiot brother of hers was still there.

"Oy! Get a room! Or, don't, actually, I'd rather you just stop…" apparently the thought of his sister and best friend getting a room to snog in was too much for him to comprehend. Ginny and Hermione merely snickered at this, and Harry looked guiltily downwards.

"Sorry" he murmured. Ginny forced his face up to meet her eyes.

"Don't you ever be sorry for kissing me, you hear?" She looked so ferocious and terrifyingly serious, that he laughed slightly, and gave her a light kiss of acceptance.

"Never again."

"Oh, Ronald, I think it's time for bed, don't you?" Hermione gave a pointed look at Harry and Ginny, before whispering in his ear, "they might want to say goodnight alone, their first night together, hmm?"

Ron sighed. "Right, ok… Night you two."

"Night Ron."

"Goodnight my idiot brother." Ron just grinned at that, smiled goodnight at Hermione, and headed up to his dormitory. Ginny and Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione, really. You are an amazing friend- just like I said earlier."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "I'm just happy to finally see the two of you together! Whatever else happens, at least this will be something good, in the mess the world is coming to… Goodnight Harry, Ginny…" She smiled at them, and headed to the girl's dormitories.

"Harry," he looked at her questioningly. "Is it, is what's coming really horrible? No one will tell me anything…" he kissed her, as if trying to get the worry off her face.

"Nobody really knows, Gin, but I guarantee you I will do everything in my power to do what's right, and help the resistance. I just want the world to be safe, and you to be safe. Please don't worry, not tonight. We have enough time for worry, and I have enough times I need to worry. I'd rather just enjoy the pleasant time I have- enjoy having you in my arms, after all this time."

She smiled up at him- she could give him that much, at least! "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems congratulations are in order." He raised one eyebrow in question. "Well, you seem to have escaped my brother in one piece!" They both started laughing hysterically at that, and somehow her lips ended up on his again, and the laughter stopped, as he kissed her long and sweetly. He pulled slowly back, and she licked her lips, causing him to chuckle at her.

"I really want to continue this, Gin, but it got a little late while we were 'talking' to Ron, and I'm sure right now he's in our room, glaring a hole through the door, waiting for me to get up there. And if I'm not up soon, he's just going to come down here, and use his prefect's badge to give me detention, or something else he conveniently forgot about earlier."

Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly, then hopped off his lap, pulling him up beside her. "If I wasn't sure I'd get to see you tomorrow for a good-morning kiss, and of I didn't know you weren't exaggerating about Ron, rest assured there would be no way in hell you would be leaving me right now."

He laughed, and gave her one last kiss. "I'll remember that, Miss Weasley, for next time. And, rest assured that I don't particularly want to be leaving you, either."

She grinned, and watched as he crossed the room to head to his bed. He turned when he reached the staircase. "Goodnight, Ginny Weasley, I'll miss you. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Harry Potter. Sweet dreams."

"They'll be full of you, so I'm sure they will be!" With a wink, he disappeared up the staircase, and was gone.

Ginny stood silently for a minute, in the deserted common room, surrounded by the rubbish left from the celebratory party, and listened to the fire crackle down. Then, with a silent whoop of happiness, she twirled around the room, laughing to the ceiling, basking in her happiness. With one last glance at the boy's staircase, she blew a kiss towards him. Then, she started to her own stairs, and her own bed, to dream about the Boy-Who-Lived, but more importantly, Harry, her boyfriend.

A/N: _Yay! Done! Hope you all liked it, and thank you so much for everyone for supporting me with reviews! This is the last installment, so REVIEW, please!!_

_Oh, and if anyone has comments or questions about why I did some things the way I did, and if people think I exaggerated some parts too much, write to me, and I was gladly share my thought process! I actually thought this chapter through many many times._


End file.
